A New Enemy
by Meagan Malfoy
Summary: A new guy comes to school and manages to make enemies with the first student he meets. But as his luck steadily goes down he meets a pretty Slytherin... Can she help change his luck?


A New Enemy Chapter One The New Student  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but those things you do not recognize. It all belongs to JKR and various others!  
  
Robert Starling stood outside Hogwarts main door and looked up at the castle with obvious disgust. He didn't want to be here. He wouldn't fit in.  
  
He hadn't really fit in Salem in America so why bother send him here? He'd just be expelled again.  
  
But it hadn't worked trying to tell his parents that.  
  
"Robbie! Don't say that! You'll do fine!" He muttered to himself. That's what his mother had told him right before he left when he had told her he'd be expelled again.  
  
He just wasn't Magic school material. He'd always preferred his public schools back in Downtown Norfolk. Now those were fun. There were too many rules here.  
  
"Ah. You must be Mr. Starling."  
  
"I prefer Robert." He said the old man before him, already trying to get into a fight with the teacher.  
  
"Ok Robert. Follow me. You are to be sorted now." The man said, with his blue eyes twinkling. "I'm sure your future house mates will be anxious to hear all about America."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
--  
  
"Come right this way Mr. Starling." A strict looking lady said as she motioned him through a door.  
  
"It's Robert." He said once more. When would these people learn?  
  
"This way!" She said impatiently.  
  
"God what's up your ass." Robert muttered to himself.  
  
The woman looked dangerously at him. "What was that?"  
  
He looked at her, not even trying to look innocent. "Nothing."  
  
She gave him a skeptical look before motioning for him to follow. "Now. The way you will be sorted is by our sorting hat. We have heard things about you and we expect for you to be on your best behavior. I'll be frank with you. You're old Headmistress was only too happy to rid her school of the likes of you. I do *not* expect a problem. Is that clear?"  
  
"Uh huh." He wasn't really paying attention though. He caught a glimpse of a Hall brightly lit and packed full of students. He guessed he'd be sorted in there.  
  
--  
  
"Now just slip this on and it will sort you."  
  
"Right. If you say so." He put it on and was shocked when he heard it speak.  
  
'Tsk, tsk. You were not very nice in your past.'  
  
'Who the hell?!' He thought, nearly shouting out.  
  
'Don't mind me. Just sorting you. Hmmm there's brains.'  
  
'Really? I thought I didn't have one. Now get on with it!'  
  
'Ah the Slytherin impatience. There's courage. A thirst to prove yourself. No ambition though.'  
  
'Hurry it the hell up!'  
  
'Ok. Better make it. "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Robert pulled that hat off quickly and tossed it at the strict lady before looking around the room. The table clapping the loudest was obviously the one he belonged in so he headed to it.  
  
--  
  
"Sup?" He asked the person nearest to him, who just happened to be a boy with platinum colored hair.  
  
The boy quirked a brow and looked at him carefully. "Pardon?"  
  
"Great. I get stuck in the prep house. What's up stupid?"  
  
"Stupid? I believe you're the one who was kicked out of the easiest school there is." And that was all the blonde boy said before turning to a pretty young girl next to him with strawberry blonde hair.  
  
Robert looked to his left to examine the person next to him, who was carefully not looking at him. 'Great I've made enemies with the leader or something. Nice going, Rob. They don't even know your name yet and they already hate you!'  
  
--  
  
Soon the plates cleared themselves and deserts filled them and after that many people leaned back in their chairs satisfied as the plates cleaned themselves for the last time that night.  
  
Robert glanced at the people at his table. They didn't all look preppy - just the ghostly pale blonde boy. Perhaps he was a Malfoy? He had had the opportunity to meet Nex Malfoy back at Salem.  
  
Nex had looked similar to the blonde next to him except Nex was more of a freak than prep. He had been an asshole too. Maybe it ran in the family.  
  
"Yo!" He said loudly to the boy next to him.  
  
The boy arched his pale eyebrows as he turned to Robert. "Are you trying to get my attention?"  
  
"Naw I just looked at you and said yo because I felt like it!" Robert's voice was dripping with sarcasm as he stated that.  
  
The boy narrowed his eyes to slits and Robert noticed they were steel gray and creepy in a way. "What is it you want *freak*?"  
  
"To know who you are."  
  
"My name? You do not know it yet? It's Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Are you related to Nex M-" He started before Draco gave him a look.  
  
"You finish that sentence and I strangle you while you sleep tonight." Draco threatened.  
  
"Well are you?"  
  
"His father was disowned ten years ago so no."  
  
Curious Robert asked, "why?"  
  
A half smirk crossed Draco's pale face. "If I tell you I'd have to kill you and." Draco drew a breath, drawing out his sentence, "we wouldn't want that now would we?" Something in Draco's eyes gave Robert a chill and he wondered just how much this obviously sadistic boy would enjoy killing him.  
  
--  
  
A/n: Ok. Odd. Don't ask. Just review. More later once ff.net starts working correctly for me! Please review this and my other stories! I hope to get more stories up this summer and lots of new chapters! 


End file.
